When People Change
by coyote-zoe
Summary: Mulder and Scully get a new case dealing with three girls. The result will be unimaginable.
1. A New Case

Hello! Okay, this is a story I wrote about 2 years ago with 2 other girls. It was really rough then, but I'm goin back through and revamping the whole thing. It takes place back in the good old days, when Mulder and Scully were just partners crammed into a little basement office with all the sexual tension you could want..........  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Josie and the major plot of this story. Jamie and Faith belong to two other wonderful friends of mine, and the rest belongs to Fox and all those people, whoever they are.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were sitting in their dark basement office being quite bored when they were called to the office of Assistant Director Skinner. They headed slowly up to his office, and Scully couldn't help but wonder what wild goose chase awaited them.  
  
"I have a new case for the two of you," Skinner said as the agents seated themselves in front of him. "About three years ago there were four disappearances in a prominent New York City suburb housing addition. It was heavily rumored that these were actually abductions. There has been recent odd activity in the same area that may be related to these cases."   
  
"Who were the abductees?" Mulder asked.  
  
"We do not know that they were abductees, Agent Mulder. The missing persons were two couples, both sets parents," Skinner said. "One couple, the Jennings, left behind two daughters, the other couple, the Flanks, left behind one daughter. Your job is to take these three girls and go under cover as their new parents. You will stay in the same area that these families came from and you will attempt to get to the root of all this before there are anymore disappearances.  
  
"Won't this be a bit hard on these girls?" Scully asked, concerned.   
  
"All three girls have agreed to go through with this. But watch the Flank girl, she has quite a record," Skinner replied.  
  
"Your undercover names are David and Gillian Anderson. Your flight leaves at 8:00 P.M. tonight. I suggest that you start packing," Skinner finished.   
  
"Alright, thank you sir," Scully said, getting up and walking out with her partner.   
  
They both left Skinner's office with those words of encouragement. As they   
  
walked out, they thought of the horrible mistake they had probably just made by agreeing, and the challenge that very likely awaited them.   
  
'What if these kids are punks, and are going to make our lives a living Hell...?' Mulder thought.   
  
On the other hand, Scully had an entirely different perspective. 'This might be interesting, being parents for a few days. Maybe as interesting as being married to Mulder in Arcadia Falls,' she thought, smiling to herself.   
  
They approached the elevator, and Scully stretched her arm out, pressing the button that read "Down." The doors opened, and considering the elevator was always filled with people, Mulder and Scully were relieved that it was, surprisingly, empty. They entered and Scully pressed the button for the ground floor, as the elevator started to move downwards.   
  
"So Scully, or should I call you Gillian?" She rolled her eyes, at his wisecracking joke. "Your in for a treat. When we get there..." he said, winking at her, but she just ignored him. "We can make our honeymoon video," he finished.  
  
"Mulder, How about..." she paused before continuing, "No. And Mulder, you behave or I'll have to kick your as..."  
  
"Now Scully," he said, cutting her off, "don't go there. I will be good, don't worry about me. I always behave when asked." He smiled like a little boy and she ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"Come pick me up at 7:00 okay? Can you handle that Mulder?" she asked, knowing he'd be late anyway.   
  
"Sure, 7 it is Scully. I'll see you then," he said, and the elevator suddenly stopped.   
  
They stepped out of the elevator, suddenly engulfed by the many people surrounding them. They received the usual strange looks. Everyone just had to whisper about what 'Spooky' Mulder was up to now. Locked up in that basement with an intelligent promising woman who had no reason to be there.  
  
This also caused some rumors, and lately everyone had been saying it. People thought they   
  
were involved. Scully had no doubt that this rumor would spread further due to this little trip, this little escapade to the orphanage.   
  
But all that mattered was their job, and each other. They were best friends as well as partners, they kept each other safe, and stood up for one another when necessary.   
  
***************************************  
  
Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment at the expected time, half an hour late. They loaded up her things and drove to the airport where they promptly boarded the plane.   
  
Once they were comfortable, Scully pulled out the three files she had picked up upon leaving work. She handed Mulder one and took another for herself. She opened it and began reading.   
  
"Faith Love Jennings," Scully read aloud. "Seventeen-years-old." She looked at the picture in the file and saw a smiling girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"Jamie Lauren Jennings," Mulder read. "Fifteen, sister of Faith Love." Mulder looked at the picture of Jamie, who also seemed to be smiling quite contentedly. "It looks like they had a happy life. Nice parents, nice house, lots of money, and all that happily ever after stuff....until their parents disappeared three years ago," Mulder said. He then opened the third, last, and largest file.  
  
"Josie Lynn Flank, seventeen," Mulder said thumbing through the file. "Wow."   
  
"What?" Scully asked.   
  
"Not exactly the angel we saw in the other two pictures," Mulder said handing Scully the picture. Mulder was right. This was an angry looking girl with a nose ring, a lip ring, and short, spiked, black hair.   
  
"Wow," Scully said.   
  
"She ran into a lot of legal trouble it looks like," Mulder said. "There are medical reports in here too."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Apparently there were several concerns that she was being abused when she was little," Mulder said, reading through the papers. "Her father denied the accusations, the investigation was dropped later on.."  
  
Scully shook her head. Some people just made her sick.  
  
"Apparently her parents went missing the day after she was sent to a juvenal detention center. She stayed there for a year before they released her and sent her to the orphanage where she met the Jennings girls."   
  
"How did she get into the detention center?"   
  
"Assault with a deadly weapon, and two other former crimes...... assault and theft."   
  
"Three strikes, you're out," Scully said.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Well this is going to be one hell of a case," Scully said.   
  
*************************************************** 


	2. They're children, not rental cars

heres some more  
  
****************************************************  
  
The orphanage   
  
Mulder and Scully stood at the foot of the steps, looking up at the old stone building.  
  
"You ready?" Scully asked.   
  
"Yeah but can we trade in the Flank girl for a better model?" Mulder asked.   
  
"They're children, Mulder," Scully said as she began climbing the steps. "Not rental cars."  
  
They walked into the old building. Scully quickly examined it's interior. It was a private orphanage, where wealthy children were placed.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked as they walked in.   
  
"Yes... we're Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI." Mulder said as they showed her their badges.   
  
"Oh yes," she said politely. "We've been expecting you," she stood and walked around the desk. "This way please."   
  
As she led them down a hallway, Scully noticed that the children's money was definitely being put to use. They soon turned left and entered a large room with about six beds lined up against each wall. Several girls slid out of the room past them, and in the back corner by one bed Scully could see the three girls they had come for.  
  
Faith was sitting Indian-style on the bed, trying to tug her navy sundress down over her knees. Jamie sat across from her, pulling her hair back into a clip as she laughed at something Josie said. Scully was slightly relieved to see that Josie looked a bit softer in person. She was sitting in the window next to the bed, knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair was no longer spiked but simply arranged in a messy short style reaching her chin, and was now a deep brown color that appeared almost red in the current light. The lip ring was gone but the nose piercing remained, and Scully could see the hint of a tattoo where her back was exposed between her shirt and jeans.   
  
"Hey Pam," Jaime said, noticing the advancing woman.  
  
"Girls, these are agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI. They're here to pick you up," Pam said. "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yep," Josie said, hopping down from the windowsill and walking to the opposite bed to pick up her things. "You think I'd risk missing my ticket out of here?"  
  
"We'll miss you too, Josie," Pam said as the other girls grabbed they're things.   
  
"Aw, Pam, you know I love ya," Josie said, an exaggerated smile on her face.   
  
"Let's get outta here," Jaime said, moving towards Mulder and Scully.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Josie said, following.  
  
"I thought I told you two to be nice," Faith said.   
  
"You did," Josie replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Well then, do it," Faith returned.   
  
Then, she turned to Mulder and Scully and smiled. "Hi, I'm Faith Love," she said, shaking their hands.   
  
"Hi," Mulder and Scully said, smiling back politely.   
  
"I'm Jaime," she said, nodding at the agents as she walked past with her bags.   
  
"And... That was Josie," Faith said, glaring at her friend.   
  
"If you'll follow me back to the front desk, I'll have you sign some forms and let you go," Pam said, leading them back to the lobby.   
  
They signed the forms and walked out to the car with the girls' things. They started loading things into the trunk and Josie swung in the guitar case Mulder had noticed earlier.   
  
"You play?" Mulder asked.   
  
"No, I carry this around for my health," Josie said sarcastically.   
  
"Will you knock it off?" Faith persisted through clenched teeth..   
  
"Maybe I will, or maybe I will," Josie said, cracking a smile.   
  
Faith shook her head, smiling. Josie could be such a dork when she wasn't too busy being tough.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Faith said to the two agents, "she can be a little, uh, difficult."   
  
They nodded uneasily as the girls put the rest of their stuff in. Once everything was loaded up, Mulder and Scully got in and they drove off. As they passed the orphanage yard, a girl standing at the fence stared maliciously at the car. Josie waved, an sickeningly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Friend of yours?," Mulder said.   
  
"Oh yeah. All my friends like to rip the piercing out of my nose," Josie said, pointing to a small scar just under the stud in her nose. Mulder turned back to the road, quietly wondering if he could say anything without a sarcastic comment to meet it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
47 Minutes Later  
  
Mulder pulled the car slowly into the housing addition as the sky grew dark. Faith and Jaime smiled as they drove through the brick gateway that had been all too familiar three years ago. As for Josie, any lightheartedness she had felt before vanished. The troubled young woman scowled even as they pulled up to a large house.   
  
"Its gorgeous!" Faith said as they got out of the car.  
  
"This brings back a lot of memories," Jaime said, her voice caught somewhere between sweet reminiscing and painful longing. Mulder walked around to the trunk and pulled out some bags.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, smiling softly as she picked up some of her things.  
  
"Yeah... great memories," Josie said stonily. She picked up her guitar and duffle bags ad started up the driveway, Jaime and Faith behind her.  
  
"Shall we, Gillian?" Mulder asked Scully.   
  
She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We shall, David."   
  
Faith and Jaime took over an hour to painstakingly pick their rooms, while Josie waited impatiently to take whatever was left over. The rest of the day was spent unpacking, and when it was all finished everyone prepared for bed.   
  
Faith walked quietly into Jaime's room. "Um... sis?" she said as Jaime looked up. "This is all kind of weird huh? Being in the old neighborhood, having our own rooms, you know?"  
  
"I know what you mean," Jaime said, placing her things into the small vanity. "But its nice too," she added quietly, looking into the mirror. "Like how Mom and Dad would have wanted us to be living."   
  
"Yeah," Faith replied, standing behind her little sister. They stared at their reflections together. Faith just slightly taller, with eyes like their mother, and Jaime, with her father's chocolate brown eyes, and hair different only in length form her sister's. Faith wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and rested her head on Jaime's shoulder.  
  
"I really miss them," she whispered, letting a tear fall into Jaime's long brown waves.  
  
"Me too, sis," Jaime whispered back. "Me too." They remained like that for a little while, before Faith finally released her sister.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get to bed," she said.  
  
"Night," Jaime called as Faith left. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and turned on the bedside lamp, preparing to get into bed.  
  
"Are you all settled in?" Jaime looked up to see Agent Scully standing in her doorway. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm good," Jaime said, climbing under the covers as Agent Scully turned off the overhead light for her. "Thanks, uh, Agent Scully," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh... you can call me Dana," Scully said.  
  
"Okay, Dana it is," Jaime said, smiling lightly.   
  
"Well, goodnight then," Scully said.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Scully left the room, happy that things weren't too strained. One down, two to go. Just as she was walking towards Faith's room, Scully saw Mulder leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," he said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just saying goodnight to the girls," she replied quietly.  
  
"The girls, huh?" he said, his eyes sparkling playfully. "Quite the little mother aren't we."  
  
"Oh shut up," Scully replied, giving him a punch in the arm before heading once again to Faith's room with Mulder following. When they got there, Faith was already in bed with the light out.  
  
"We just wanted make sure you don't need anything," Scully said.  
  
"I think I'm fine," Faith said. "Goodnight, uh…"  
  
"Dana."  
  
"Mulder."   
  
Faith smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, Dana and Mulder."   
  
"Goodnight Faith," Scully said, as she left.   
  
They were about to go into Josie's room when Faith stopped them. "Uh...Dana....I don't think you ought too," Faith said unsurely. "I'm sure Josie's fine, and, well, she doesn't really like new people."  
  
"I noticed," Mulder commented under his breath, but Scully and Faith caught it. Scully elbowed him in the ribs, but Faith just smiled.   
  
"It's okay," she said. "Josie's one of kind. Goodnight."  
  
**********************************************  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
